Finally
by Marifw
Summary: Smutty oneshot with my favorite guys. Slash Nick/Greg. Don't like - don't read!


Hello everybody! This is a very short thing I wrote for the smut contest on Viva La Crime Scene. It's totally pointless and very smutty! Contains explisit m/m-sex, don't like - don't read! Anyway; I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own, but man are those two hot, hot, hot!

* * *

**Finally**

Nick were driving through the streets of Las Vegas as fast as he could. He had just finished up a double shift, and could wait no longer to get home to his lover. Greg had left one hour before him, and the remark he had made on his way out, was still running through Nick's mind.

_You better hurry up Nick, I don't __know how much longer I can wait for you! _

With that Greg had left the lab, and Nick had had to endure the last hour with a boner worse than anything he had ever experienced before. Finally he was outside their home, running inside. "Greg? Where are you?"

Nick could hear faint noises coming from their bedroom, and started to undress himself on the way over. In the bedroom he could see Greg laying on their king-size bed, all naked and hard. He was stroking himself slowly and looked at Nick when he entered. "You wanna join in?" Greg was looking at him through those beautiful thick eye-lashes, his eyes full of desire. It was all the encouragement (not that he would need any in the first place) Nick needed to launch himself on top of his lover.

"Fuck Greg, I've been wanting you for so long now."

Nick cupped Greg's chin with one hand and they started kissing. It was a frantic kiss, filled with lust and love for the other. There would be time for slow later, now was all about satisfying their need for each other. Nick released his hold and started kissing his way down Greg's body. He halted for a second to tease Greg's nipples. Gently sucking and licking until the other man was arching and squirming on the bed.

With all the strength that was left in him, Greg moved his body until he was straddling Nick's waist. He looked down on his older lover, his cheeks flushed with desire. Greg kissed his way down Nick's chest, over those wonderfully defined abs, and started mock-fucking his navel.

"Oh... God... Greg... Stop teasing... please..." Nick hardly had any brain-functions left, but Greg got the picture and moved lower.

Once at the groin he took one of Nick's balls in his mouth while his hand started stroking his cock. After giving the same attention to the other ball, he finally moved up to Nick's hard member. He shot his tounge out for the first taste of precum, loving the taste that was so purely Nick. He closed his mouth around the large cock, hearing a crumbled scream coming from Nick's mouth. He started moving his mouth and tounge up and down the delicate vain, his hands holding Nick's hips down to prevent him from choking him.

He could feel his lover coming near the edge, and started sucking harder, reveling in the feeling of power, and the trust shown him from the other man. Nick came harder than he had in a long time, his back arching up from the bed, as Greg swallowed down the load and continued milking him until he was all spent.

Greg moved up Nick's body and they kissed for a long time, letting Nick come down from his hight. Nick loved the taste of himself in Greg's mouth; it was intoxicating to feel the mix of himself and Greg. He could feel Greg's hard cock against his thigh, and reached his hand over to the nightstand to find a condom and lube. He gave the items to Greg and spread his legs to give his lover better access. Greg took the lube and coated up two fingers before pressing one to Nick's hole.

He slowly entered the digit, and soon he had found the prostate, and Nick's cock sprang to life again. Greg moved his finger slowly before entering another one. They were kissing the whole time, while Greg moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them to prepare Nick's body for his cock, stroking the prostate with every thrust. When he could feel that Nick was ready, he slowly shifted his body so he was sitting between his boyfriends legs. He tore the wrapper of the condom with his teath, wrapped it on his aching member, and coated himself with lube.

With one swift thrust he entered Nick; into the tightness that marvelled him every time. He had to stop moving to prevent himself from coming right there and then, but after a minute he had composed himself enough to go on. He looked down at Nick and locked eyes with him at the same time as he started moving again. He tried to do it slowly but the lust that had been building up during the day was to much to handle, so his moves soon became faster and harder. He brushed Nick's prostate with every thrust, both men where beyond caring who heard them as their moans were turned into screams. Nick could soon feel the familiar tingling in his stomach and he knew that he would come soon, without any other stimulation than the thrusting from the man he loved.

Nick came hard for the second time that day, his come spurting against his stomach and Greg's chest. When Nick came, Greg could feel the inner muscles clamping down on his cock and he came with one final thrust, buried deep inside his lover.

Greg slumped down on top of Nick, totally spent, neither of them coherent enough to move or speak. After five minutes Greg had finally mustered enough strenght to release himself from Nick. He tossed the condom in the trashbin and moved to the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth and wiped of their bodies. He discarded the cloth and turned to lie beside Nick, his chin safely on his lover's chest. Nick moved his head slightly to kiss the ex-techs forehead

"I love you G."

"I love you too Nicky."

Seconds later they where both in deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Please review, but no pressure, since I know it's very PWP!


End file.
